Plasma lamps can provide exoteric looking lighting effects. They also come in many shapes and forms, such as flat panel, globe-style, elongated, etc. Plasma lamps operate based on potential differences to create pleasurable looking electron streamers (natural lightening effect). Specifically, plasma lamps typically have a central electrode in an enclosure, which is at a lower potential than the electrode. The enclosure can be construed to be grounded or becomes grounded when touched. The enclosure is typically filled with gas containing charged particles, such as ions and electrons. When the central electrode is highly charged, an oscillating electromagnetic field moves the electrons to generate plasma, namely gas containing charges particles, such as electrons and ions, which result from electrons that are broken free from their parent atom or molecule. Electrons are negatively charged, whereas the ions are positively charged. As they move about the plasma, they change the local characteristics of the electromagnetic field. This combined with the oscillating electromagnetic field of the electrode excites ions, molecules, and atoms. When these particles become excited, they radiate energy in the form of a photon, or unit of light. The characteristics of an electromagnetic field determine the overall appearance of a plasma lamp. Changes to the electrode voltage or pressure within the lamp change the appearance of the streamers. The type of gas within the lamp can affect the color of light emitted.
While the effects produced by plasma lamps are well known, the lamps themselves have not been put to into useful product. The present invention proposes incorporating plasma lamps in automobiles to provide a lighting device. While newer automobiles incorporate colored or fluorescent lamps to create a new or modern appearance, nothing yet comes close to the unique appearance of plasma lighting. Accordingly, there is still a need to introduce even more creative and exciting appearances for exterior and interior automotive lamps. The present invention addresses this need.